Reflections
by siggy19
Summary: Harry has missed Sirius terribly since his death. He wants to see him again. He goes to the Room of Requirement...will he get his wish? slash in future chapters! HPSB! beware! now read and review.
1. The Mirror

Hello hello hello. This story is about Harry and Sirius. it's set during year six. there aren't any warnings--yet! I'm thinking about making future chapters slash...but anyway. this one here is just part one. I'll make more chapters soon.

**Disclaimer: **no, I still don't own Harry Potter. So I obviously don't own any of the characters, either. I just like to play with them.

ok, on to the story!

* * *

** Reflections**

** Chapter one: The Mirror**

Blood-red light from the brilliant sunset filtered into the library through a small window and fell across a table where two people were working. The table was littered with books and spare bits of parchment.

Hermione glanced up from her essay to study her friend's face. His brow was furrowed and there was a far-away look in his eyes that she had seen frequently since they returned to Hogwarts. "Harry? Are you all right?" She asked softly. His head snapped up.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Harry answered, forcing a smile.

"Okay, then." Frowning slightly, but understanding that he didn't want to talk about it, Hermione returned her attention to her essay. Harry looked back down at his blank paper. They'd been sitting there for a long time now, but he still hadn't written anything.

For the last hour, Harry had been thinking about the previous June. Someone he'd never see again. How it was all his own fault. He knew that it did no good to keep dwelling on it, but he couldn't stop. It was at times like this, when he had no other distractions, that the loss of Sirius really hit him hard. Five months had passed, but it somehow still felt as though he'd just seen Sirius fall through the archway. That same pang of regret and pain so intense it was almost unbearable. When he wasn't keeping himself busy, when he allowed himself to remember, Harry missed him so much it hurt.

A pause in the steady scratching of Hermione's quill made Harry look up again. She was gazing at him worriedly.

"I think I'm going to go back to the common room," Harry said, getting up and packing his things into his bag. He didn't want her questioning him. "See you later." He left the library quickly. After that, he didn't really know where to go, since he had no intention of returning to the common room.

Harry wandered aimlessly through the castle, not thinking about where he was going. It was much easier not to think about anything. He concentrated instead on his own footsteps echoing through the empty hall. _One, two, three, four._ Counting his steps didn't seem to be enough of a distraction. Memories and regrets flashed through his mind, even though he was trying hard to block them out. _Ten, eleven, twelve._ Sirius had been locked up in Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place for so long, even though he'd hated it. _Where is he now? _Harry kept walking long after he had lost count. He finally paused in front of a window and gazed into the black starry sky. He knew that he'd be in trouble if he was caught out this late, but he still didn't feel much like returning to the common room just to be questioned by his friends. If only there was another place he could go--

But there was! Struck by a sudden idea, Harry turned and hastened to a certain seventh floor corridor. He wanted a quiet place where he wouldn't be disturbed, but also something else…Something he hardly dared to hope for…but he had to try.

Stopping by a tapestry in which a troll was advancing on a scared-looking wizard, Harry closed his eyes and thought about what he needed. He walked past a bare stretch of wall three times, then came to a halt outside of a polished door. He stood staring at it for a few moments, bracing himself for whatever bitter disappointment he was sure he'd feel when he walked inside. The two-way mirror hadn't worked, why would this? But a small part of him was still hopeful as he pushed the door open. He stepped into a rather small, dark room. It was dark because the floor, ceiling, and walls were pitch black. His eyes were drawn to the center of the room, where a tall gleaming mirror stood, perfectly illuminated despite the lack of any other lights. Harry stepped closer to it, close enough to read the words etched across the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _The Mirror of Erised. He'd seen it before, in his first year. He looked at his reflection and, with a pang, the person standing next to it. Sirius stood in the mirror, smiling, with his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry stared at the familiar handsome features, the black hair, dark eyes…He reached out to the mirror, as if to tough Sirius's face, but his fingers just hit the glass. His vision became blurred. Tears he had been holding back all evening were spilling down his cheeks. "No…Sirius…" He moaned as he sank to the floor with his head in his hands. "Come back, come back…! Why did you have to leave?" He rocked back and forth, his breath coming in searing gasps. "Please…Please…Sirius!"

An hour or more later, it was hard to tell, Harry forced himself to get up. He wiped his face and replaced his glasses with a shaking hand. He looked once more at Sirius, who was still smiling softly back at him. He turned and walked slowly to the door. Pausing and looking back, Harry said softly before closing the door, "I miss you so much. I love you."

* * *

ok. now that you've read it, tell me what you think! I live off of feedback. I'll make another chapter soon. just to warn you, I'm toying with the idea of making the next one a bit slashy.  



	2. Waking Dreams

ok. I already posted this chapter, but I had to edit it, so I replaced it and...yeah. you don't care. ok. chapter two! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't really very long, but the next one will be! there isn't any slash...yet...so I'm not gonna do one of those warning things. also, and this is IMPORTANT, in the last chapter I said it was 5 months since Sirius died, and I'm changing that to one year. I'm just too lazy to edit and re-upload the last chapter. also, this chapter is in the summer after Harry's 6th year, and Dumbledore is still alive. sooooooo read, enjoy, and review.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. ;;

* * *

**Reflections**

**Chapter Two: Waking Dreams**

Harry looked around. He was standing in a world of shadows, desperately looking for something he knew he couldn't find. Standing in the swirling blackness surrounding him, he was completely lost and alone. Suddenly he saw a figure standing ahead of him, clear against the darkness. He walked closer, and with a surge of joy and relief realized that this was the person he was searching for.

"Sirius?" His godfather only smiled in response. "_Sirius!_" Harry ran towards him with his hands outstretched, only to pass straight through him. He spun around, but where Sirius had been standing there was now only an old cracked archway hung with a fluttering black veil.

Harry dropped to his knees. "No…Sirius…NOOOO!"

Harry woke with a start. He was laying in his bed in Privet Drive, panting and shaking. The school year had ended a week before, and he had come to stay at his Aunt and Uncle's house until he could go to the Weasley's. He tried to slow his ragged breaths, worried that the Dursleys would hear him. However, Dudley and Uncle Vernon were still snoring loudly and steadily down the hall. He disentangled himself from his sheets and swung his legs out of the bed. He crossed the room and wiped off his face, which was covered in sweat and tears. Leaning against the window, he stared unseeingly out at the quiet street. He'd been having dreams like this since he saw the Mirror in the Room of Requirement. Every time it was the same. Harry clenched his fist. Everywhere he looked he reached a dead end. The two-way mirror hadn't worked. The Mirror of Erised just taunted him with what he couldn't have. Now, even in his dreams he couldn't be with Sirius.

Harry grabbed his wand from his bedside table and pulled a shirt on. He quietly opened his bedroom door and tiptoed down the stairs, avoiding the spots that creaked. A long walk would probably help him get his mind off things. It wasn't safe, he knew, as he closed the front door behind him, but he didn't really care. It's not like he was ever safe in the first place. _Neither can live while the other survives. _It almost seemed that now he was only staying alive to fulfill his duty and defeat Voldemort. He just had to find the Horcruxes, destroy them, and eventually destroy the final piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside his body. After that, Harry didn't really know what to do. If he even got that far. Dying wouldn't really be all that bad anyway. At least then he'd see…but no. He _had_ to stop thinking about him.

His feet led him down a few more dimly-lighted streets until he reached the park. He sank down on a swing and stared listlessly into space. He sat there for a very long time, just thinking. Or rather, trying not to think.

There was a slight pink tinge on the horizon when Harry finally came out of his reverie. He got up and stretched, deciding that it was probably time to head back to the Dursley's house. He didn't want to, he'd much rather just stay here until it was time to go back to Hogwarts, but that unfortunately wasn't an option. He walked slowly across the park and down a couple of streets, hoping that the Dursley's hadn't noticed his absence yet. Now he was passing the place where he'd boarded the Knight Bus before his third year. It was also the place where he saw Sirius for the first time. Harry glanced at that certain alley as he walked by, and did a double take. Sitting there was a large black dog. He looked away and quickened his pace, his heart pounding. _Just my imagination, just my imagination._ In spite of himself, he looked back over his shoulder. The dog got up and padded closer. Harry stopped now and took deep breaths. He was probably dreaming. Even if he saw Sirius again, the moment he got close his godfather would just disappear. Or maybe it was a trick. Harry gripped his wand and forced himself to start walking again.

"Harry." He halted and stood still, telling himself that if he turned around, nothing would be there. Nothing. He suddenly spun around and saw Sirius standing a few feet away from him. He looked just like he had in Harry's dreams, except he also seemed worn and tired.

"No. You're not real. You're dead. This is just-just another dream," Harry felt a lump rise in his throat. It couldn't be real. No matter how much he wanted it to be, it just _couldn't._

"Harry, no…I'm back, I had to come back," Sirius pleaded, and took a few shaky steps forward. Harry stared at him for a few moments that seemed like an eternity, then walked uncertainly towards him and stretched out his hand to Sirius's face. His fingers touched warm skin.

"You're…You're real?" Harry whispered with his hand still on Sirius's cheek.

"Yes," Sirius smiled.

"_Sirius!"_ Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius and hugged him with all his might. "But I saw you! You fell through the-the veil!" Warm tears were spilling down Harry's cheeks. Everything seemed unreal. Harry still wasn't sure if _this_ was real. But Sirius hadn't disappeared...

"I did. But then I saw you…" Sirius wavered where he stood. Harry looked at him worriedly. "Sorry. I'm weak…but…had to get out…you…" Sirius's eyes fluttered and he fell back. Harry caught him, but sank to the ground under his weight. Sirius's eyes were closed now and his breathing was shallow. Harry looked wildly around, not knowing what to do, and then back down and the unconscious man he was holding.

* * *

ok, so, now that you've read it, review! I'll post the next chapter soon. ;)  



	3. Together Again

yes! chapter three at last! sorry for the long wait...I just was doing a lot of things...but anyway! So, Sirius returns! still no slash (sorry sorry) but there will probably be some next chapter. oh, and sorry for the unoriginal title. I couldn't think of anything else...

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. boohoo.

ok, on to the story! hope you like it...

* * *

**Reflections**

**Chapter Three: Together Again  
**

Harry stared blankly off into the distance at the sunrise, still struggling to process all that had happened in the past 10 minutes. It was hard to believe. For the last year, his dreams had been plagued by death, the department of mysteries, and someone he thought he'd never see again. Now that his reality had been turned upside-down yet again, he wasn't sure what to do. Now that his godfather was with him again, Harry didn't even know what to think or feel. His brain was still numb with shock.

However, he had bigger problems than sorting out his feelings at the moment. No matter how Sirius had come back, he was still unconscious and in need of help. Harry shifted under Sirius's weight and frantically wondered where to take him. Certainly not to the Dursley's--he doubted that they'd be much help or even let him bring Sirius in the house, being that he was an ex-convict who was supposed to be dead. They definitely couldn't just stay sitting there in the middle of the street either. It was too dangerous, and besides that, morning was approaching and Harry didn't like to think of what the owners of nearby houses would say if they opened their curtains to see Harry laying outside with another man sprawled on top of him. But where could they go?

The Burrow! Harry breathed a sigh of relief as this idea came to him. He couldn't think of anywhere else, and they would be safe there. He wouldn't be able to get there by Floo Powder, and the Knight Bus was out of the question…He'd have to apparate. It was the fastest, and pretty much only, way. Harry hadn't passed his test yet, but he'd done it before, and this was an emergency. Harry moved to a kneeling position and lifted Sirius's limp form into his arms, and with a great effort stood up. Sirius was really quite heavy, so it took Harry a few moments to be able to stand steadily. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated wholly on his destination. Clutching Sirius tightly, he spun around and into the suffocating darkness.

A couple of long uncomfortable seconds later, the darkness lifted and Harry was able to breathe again. He opened his eyes and saw that they were standing in the growing light outside of the Burrow. Harry was greatly relieved to find that he'd done it correctly; he couldn't really afford to leave any body parts behind at the moment. He anxiously looked down at Sirius to see if he was all right. His godfather's face was pale, his eyes closed, but he was still breathing, though faintly. Harry tightened his hold on him and walked unsteadily towards the house. The Weasleys were still sleeping, apparently; all the lights were out, save for one in the kitchen. At least one person was awake. Harry knocked on the door with some difficulty, still maintaining his grip on Sirius.

There was a sound of footsteps, then Mrs.Weasley's voice, "Who is it?"

"It's me. Harry," he panted

"Harry?" She opened the door a crack, peeked out, then opened it fully. "Come in, dear, is everything all-" She gasped as her eyes fell on the man Harry was carrying. "_Sirius!_ What--how-"

"I'll explain later, but now we need to get him inside," Harry said. Mrs.Weasley stepped aside to let Harry in, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with shock. "I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe he just needs rest," Harry said worriedly.

"I--yes--of course," Mrs.Weasley replied. It was apparent that she was still shaken and didn't fully grasp what was happening, but her desire to help was temporarily overcoming those feelings. She drew out her wand. "I'll just--"

"Mum, what's all the noise about?" Ron came stumbling into view, rubbing his eyes. He stopped short in the doorway. His mouth fell open. "Harry! What--"

"What's going on?" Ginny appeared at Ron's side. "_Sirius!"_

"I'd like to ask the same thing," Mr.Weasley entered the room. "Harry! And--but--" Now all of the Weasleys stood crowded in the room gaping at Harry. He understood their confusion, but Sirius needed help_ now._

"I'll explain everything later, but Sirius needs help!" Harry said slightly desperately.

"We can take him to the guest room upstairs," Mrs.Weasley said at last, taking charge of the situation. She waved her wand and a stretcher appeared out of thin air. Harry gently lowered Sirius onto it. Mrs.Weasly waved her wand again and the stretcher began to float towards the stairs in front of her. Harry followed her past the Weasleys, who were still staring wordlessly at him, and out of the kitchen. They ascended the rickety staircase to a guest room across the hall from Ginny's. The door opened by itself to let them in. Mrs.Weasley pulled back the thick blanket and clean white sheets. Harry lifted Sirius from the stretcher and onto the bed.

"Let's have a look at him…" Harry hovered nervously in the background as Mrs.Weasley felt Sirius's forehead and checked his pulse. She produced a red potion with her wand and poured it into his mouth. "I think he just needs rest." Harry looked up at her. She smiled warmly. "He'll be fine." Harry smiled too and looked down at his godfather. He looked a little bit better already. "Do you need anything? You can sleep in Ron's room if you'd like."

"No, I want to stay here with Sirius," Harry replied, still looking down at him.

"All right, then. Call if you need anything." Mrs.Weasley walked out of the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Harry heard her go down the stairs, and a babble of voices breaking out. They were soon silenced, presumably by Mrs.Weasley.

Harry pulled a chair next to the bed and sank down into it. He studied his godfather's face and was glad to see that he was now breathing evenly and deeply. Now that Harry had gotten Sirius to safety, he had time to sort out his feelings, but found that he was too tired to even try. His emotions were far too tangled and complicated for him to contemplate at the moment, but one thing was simple. Sirius was here now and that's all that mattered. Harry reached out and covered Sirius's warm hand with his own. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep, and for the first time in months, peaceful sleep.

Some time later, Sirius blearily opened his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to come into focus, especially since it was so bright. He took in his surroundings. Nothing was familiar. He was laying on a bed in a small room. Blinking in the sunlight, he vaguely wondered why everything wasn't dark. Everything had been completely black for a long time. Now it seemed as though he'd woken up from a very long dream. He looked down and saw that someone was holding his hand. There was a boy hunched over in a chair next to the bed, finally something familiar. "Harry…" Sirius murmured. He squeezed Harry's hand gently and fell back asleep.

Harry jerked awake. The sun had set and the room was dark. He put on his glasses and peered at Sirius. His face was contorted in pain and his grip on Harry's hand was tight. "Sirius?" Harry leaned over and touched his face.

"No!" Sirius turned his head from side to side and gasped. "Nonononono, please, don't go…Harry!"

"Sirius, I'm right here! It's ok!" Harry shook the other man's shoulder with his free hand. Sirius exhaled and opened his eyes. "Sirius? Are you all right?"

"Yes…Sorry…bad dream." Sirius sat up.

"Sirius. I--you--" Harry let go of his hand and stared at him for a moment before wrapping his arms around him. Sirius hugged him back. "How did you…?"

"I don't really know. I just remember that I could sometimes see what was happening outside…and then I saw you. Every day, I saw you suffering, and I couldn't take that. I had to come back."

"I'm glad you did," Harry said in a slightly muffled voice. Tears pricked in his eyes. "I didn't want to live without you." Suddenly he drew back, feeling rather embarrassed. Sirius looked at him with understanding. "Um. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, I just want to rest a bit more," Sirius replied, laying back down and closing his eyes.

"All right." Harry sat gazing at him for a few moments before reaching out hesitantly and taking Sirius's hand again. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at him. "Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

* * *

heeeee! was it too mushy at the end? too bad! well anyway, now that you've read it, review! I'll get the next chapter out in a more timely fashion if I get enough reviews... :)  



	4. New Developments

hello, all. it's been...a while...ahem. about that. sorry! I was rather busy with the play at school, my new boyfriend, and loads of homework, among other things. so anyway, we'll put that behind us, and here we are at chapter four. hope you enjoy it! remember to review...

**Disclaimer: **nope. don't own Harry Potter.

**Warnings:** preslash. more in future chapters.

* * *

**Reflections**

**Chapter Four: New Developments**

Mrs. Weasley looked in on the pair later that day. She quietly opened the door and peered in. Sirius was still sleeping, and Harry was sitting at the bedside, holding his hand and gently stroking his hair.

She smiled to herself and said softly, "Harry?"

He started and looked around, dropping his hand from Sirius's face as he did so. "Yes?"

She took in his disheveled appearance. He still looked tired, and rather peaky. "Why don't you come downstairs and have a bite to eat?" He frowned slightly, and glanced back at his sleeping godfather. Noticing this, she suggested, "Or I could bring something up here, if you'd like."

"Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble…" He trailed off.

Mrs. Weasley dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Don't be silly. Of course it isn't. I'll have something ready in a minute." With that she bustled out of the room.

No sooner had she left the room, Ron's face appeared in the doorway. "Harry?" He said hesitantly. "Mum wouldn't let me in earlier, she said you needed rest." He edged into the room and asked awkwardly, "So…uh…how are you?"

Harry smiled at him. "Good. Really good," He said softly, looking back down at Sirius. "Better than I have been in a long time."

Ron looked down on the sleeping man with awe. "I just…Sirius…wow."

"I know." They were silent for a few minutes.

"I'm really glad he's back," Ron said finally. He was sometimes blunt and even rude, and although he often said the wrong things, he could still be sincere and honest. Harry was very grateful for that part of him. It was what made him such a great friend. Before he had a chance to reply, however, there came the sound of someone climbing the stairs.

Ron glanced nervously over his shoulder. "Listen, mate, she'd probably be pretty mad if she found me here, so I better go."

"Yeah, ok then, see you later."

"All right," he said, and was gone with a final wave of his hand. Shortly after he left, Mrs. Weasley entered the room again, carrying a tray that held a steaming bowl of soup and a large sandwich.

"Here you go, dear, call if you need anything else," She said as she set the tray on the bedside table.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." She nodded and smiled, and left the room. Harry picked at his food--he really wasn't that hungry. He turned his attention instead back on Sirius, who was still asleep. He wanted to make sure that Sirius was really going to be okay before completely relaxing. Besides that, he wanted to spend as much time with Sirius as possible. He'd never realized how much Sirius meant to him until he was gone, and he didn't want to waste any time now that he had a second chance.

Harry tentatively reached to Sirius's face. His skin was smooth, soft, and pale. Harry stroked his cheek lovingly. With his free hand, he grasped Sirius's. He remained in that position for a long time.

Finally, Sirius stirred and opened his eyes. "Harry?" He said quietly, blinking up at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was." They smiled at each other, and at this point, Harry realized that his hand was still on Sirius's face. He quickly pulled away. "Don't…" Sirius whispered. Harry froze. Don't pull his hand away? Sirius was looking at him strangely. Intensely. Harry opened his mouth and found that he couldn't speak.

"Um…" someone said suddenly, and the moment was ruined. Harry ripped his eyes away from Sirius and looked around. Ron was standing in the doorway looking at him awkwardly. Heat rose in Harry's face. How long had he been standing there? "I was just wondering how you were doing."

"Oh, well, I'm fine…" Harry answered.

Behind him, Sirius sat up. "Hi, Ron."

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Sirius. You had us worried for a while," Ron said, grinning at him. "Anyway, I came to tell you guys that--"

"Harry! Sirius!" Someone squealed. Harry saw a flash of bushy brown hair before he was pulled into a bone-breaking hug.

"--Hermione's here," Ron finished.

"Oh Harry, how are you? And you, Sirius? I got an owl from Ron and came right over--"

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Ron chuckled.

Hermione pulled back and smiled at Harry, wiping her eyes. She then turned to Sirius and hugged him as well. He smiled and awkwardly patted her on the back. She finally released him and stood back, looking at both of them happily.

After talking with them for a while, Ron and Hermione left the room and headed outside. The sun was setting, and the sky was painted with red and gold. They sat on a bench in the garden, not saying anything for a while.

"I'm so happy for Harry," Hermione said at last. Ron looked over at her. "He's finally smiling again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he smiled before, but he didn't really mean it. Now I can see that he's truly happy. He's found someone to love again." Ron looked over at her as he pondered this. It made sense. She actually looked quite nice with her face illuminated by the brilliant sunset.

Hermione looked back at the sky. "This is beautiful." Ron silently agreed. He looked over at her once more, took a breath, and slowly reached over and covered Hermione's hand with his own. She looked over at him, startled but glad. They stayed sitting outside until well after dark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was wondering just what had happened between him and Sirius earlier that day. He gazed down at his peaceful sleeping godfather and found that he was almost angry with Ron for interrupting. Now he'd never know what might have transpired. 

Sitting there, looking down at him, Harry came to realize that Sirius was different somehow. He didn't look any different, and his mannerisms and attitude hadn't changed, but somehow…he was just different. Their relationship was somehow different. There seemed to be a sort of tension between them all the time. It wasn't exactly bad, just...new. And besides that, when exactly had Sirius become so attractive? No, not attractive...Harry had just missed him. That's all. That had to be the reason why he couldn't keep his eyes off him. Or maybe Sirius hadn't changed at all. Maybe it was Harry.

Sirius took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry that I've been sleeping so much. I'll get up tomorrow for sure, I promise." Harry smiled fondly at him and squeezed his hand. He didn't mind the wait--he didn't plan on leaving Sirius's side anytime soon. Actually, he didn't really plan on leaving his side ever again.

* * *

so. did ya like? review! I shall update...sometime! sometime in the near future!  



	5. Changing Reflections

hello! I'm back! this chapter is a bit longer than the other ones. hope you like it...I'm working on the Magic of Shakespeare and There's Something About Harry, but I have another fic to do as well for a fuh-q-fest. that takes first priority since I have to have it done by the 31st...but still, I'll try to get those other ones out pretty soon. so! sit back and enjoy the chapter!

**Warnings:** slash! hooray! no real action in this one (sorry!) but there will be in the next chapter. (I promise!)

**Disclaimer: **sigh still don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Reflections**

**Chapter Five: Changing Reflections**

True to his word, Sirius got out of bed the next day. Mrs. Weasley gave him some of Charlie's old clothes to wear--since he didn't have any with him, it would have to do for the time being. And although he seemed to be restored to full health, judging by his energetic attitude and eagerness to get out and stretch his legs, Harry couldn't help worrying about him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked anxiously for the tenth time as he helped his godfather down the rickety stairs.

"For the last time, I'm fine!" Sirius said impatiently, waving his hand. He glanced over and Harry and added with a grin, "And by the way, I can walk just fine on my own, so you can stop cutting off the circulation in my arm."

"Oh--right--sorry," Harry said quickly, releasing Sirius's arm. They entered the kitchen, from which tempting aromas were rising. Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley (Mr. Weasley was apparently at work) were grouped around the table eating breakfast.

Hermione looked up from the paper upon their arrival and exclaimed, "Harry! Sirius, you're awake! Are you feeling better?"

"Oh, good," Mrs. Weasley beamed. "Would you like anything to eat?" Harry and Sirius nodded. "What do you want?" She asked, getting up and taking out her wand.

"Just toast is fine," Harry responded, taking a seat at the table.

"Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, already placing a stack of buttered toast in front of Harry.

"I'll have toast too," Sirius answered, sitting next to Harry.

After breakfast, Ron and Hermione retreated to Ron's room to finish some "homework." Harry doubted that was all they'd do--it was his understanding that they were now a couple, as of last night. And about time, too.

Harry and Sirius, meanwhile, ventured outdoors. It was a very lovely day. The sun was shining brightly overhead by that time, but it wasn't too hot. A slight breeze ruffled through the trees as they strolled aimlessly across the grass.

"It's been a long time since I've seen the sun properly," Sirius remarked, shading his eyes.

"It's a really nice day out," Harry began. He smiled over at Sirius. "I'm glad you're here with me."

"So am I," Sirius replied. They walked in silence for a while, and paused under a tall oak tree. Harry glanced at Sirius from the corner of his eye. The sunlight shining down on them through the leaves of the tree fell across the fair skin of his face and made his striking blue eyes stand out more than usual. The wind blew a few strands of his ebony hair across his face, and Harry had a sudden impulse to brush them behind his ear. He shifted closer to Sirius and intertwined their fingers.

Sirius looked over at him, surprised at first, but then smiling warmly and giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. Harry smiled shyly and looked down. Why was Sirius making him feel this way?

"You've barely let go of my hand once these past few days. Why?" Sirius asked softly. Thinking at first that perhaps that meant Sirius didn't want him to, Harry made to pull away, but Sirius held on tighter. "No, I'm not saying I don't like it, just…why?"

His response rather startled Harry. This was exactly like the night before, when the growing tension between him and Sirius seemed to be at a breaking point. "Because," Harry said finally, "Because I think if I let go you'll disappear." He looked up into Sirius's eyes. "I can't let that happen…Not again…"

Sirius was at a loss for words as he saw the deep pain reflected in Harry's eyes. "Harry…" Sirius enveloped Harry in his arms. "I promise you, I'll never leave you again. Never."

Harry's only reply was to hold Sirius tighter and bury his face in his shoulder. "You promise?" He asked hesitantly.

Sirius moved his hand from Harry's back to stroke his hair. "Yes." In that one moment, when he'd looked into Harry's pleading emerald eyes, Sirius knew he would do anything for him.

Neither one could say how long they stood holding each other under the tree, but all too soon, Mrs. Weasley's voice was heard calling from the house: "Harry! Sirius!" They broke apart. "There's someone here to see you." Harry cursed the bad timing as he trailed after Sirius to the house. Just like the night before, the moment had been ruined and he had no idea how to recapture it. All he could do now was wonder what had just happened between them, and what the indescribable look in Sirius's eyes had meant.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them inside, where a tired-looking man was waiting by the door. "Sirius," Remus said in a choked voice, and moved forward to embrace him.

It was a very happy reunion, and soon after Remus left another visitor stopped by. Harry and Sirius were sitting in their room (Ron and Hermione were apparently still doing homework) when Albus Dumbledore arrived.

"Hello Sirius, Harry." he said as he stood in the doorway.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hello," Sirius said, getting to his feet.

"I'm glad you're back with us," Dumbledore smiled. "It's quite a miracle. So…I take it you still have something important to take care of." For some reason, he glanced at Harry as he said this.

"Yes, that's what they told me," Sirius nodded. Harry looked at him questioningly. "Before I came back, someone or something said that I still had something important to do in my life," He explained. "I'm not sure what it is yet, though."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. "Well, it was good seeing you again, Sirius. I'm sorry that my visit has to be so brief, but I have some important business to attend to. I hope I'll see you again soon," He turned to Harry and added, "I'll be seeing you at the start of term."

"Goodbye, Professor," Harry said as Dumbledore doffed his hat and left the room. He had forgotten that the school year was going to be starting so soon. He didn't like the thought of leaving Sirius so soon. He wanted to spend more time with him, but that wouldn't be possible during the school year. Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, deciding that he'd worry about it later, closer to the start of term.

Harry peeked at Sirius. He was leaning back in his chair with his legs crossed at the ankles, looking rather bored. But in a very good-looking way. Harry looked quickly down at his hands again as this thought occurred. He'd been thinking similar things ever since the day before, and just more so after that very afternoon underneath the oak tree. What was happening to him? Everything that had been happening lately--Sirius's return, his initial joy, then confusion, and now conflicting emotions, was making his head spin.

He stood up, resolving to go talk to the only people he knew could help him. "Ehm, I'm going to go see Ron and Hermione," Harry said. Sirius nodded and waved, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as well. Harry left the room and ascended the staircase to Ron's attic room. He paused outside the door, hoping that he wasn't interrupting anything, and knocked, just to be sure.

"Come in," Ron called from the other side. Harry opened the door a crack, then all the way once he was sure nothing was going on.

Hermione was sitting in a chair next to the window reading a book. "Oh, hi Harry," She said, looking up.

Harry said nothing and crossed the room. He sat next to Ron on the bed, and both of them looked at him expectantly.

"Is…something wrong?" Ron inquired, peering at him.

"What? No, no," Harry answered quickly. Now that he was here he wasn't quite sure what to say.

"What's up?" Hermione asked, putting down her book.

"Oh, nothing," Harry said, trying to sound casual.

Hermione looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

"Well…" Harry took a breath and resolved to just tell the truth. "Actually, I've been feeling a bit…odd…lately.

"Since Sirius came back?" Hermione guessed.

Harry nodded. "I just…I don't know. I'm kind of confused. I'm not feeling like myself."

"Go on," Hermione implored. Ron was glancing between them, looking rather confused.

"And well…I…I just felt so happy when Sirius came back. Then it seemed like he was different, or--or I was different. Now whenever I see him I feel sort of confused, and nervous, and just…it's weird. I don't know what to do," Harry babbled. Hermione nodded after everything he said. "There's just been a sort of tension between us."

"Ah," Hermione said lightly. She smiled at him, and there was a look in her eye like when she solved a particularly difficult problem. "I see." Harry began to feel rather uncomfortable. "So…You're in love with him." A stunned silence followed this statement.

"Harry! In love with…Sirius?" Ron laughed, and looked over at Harry, expecting him to see the humor in this as well. But Harry was looking down, his brow furrowed. Ron looked back at Hermione and shook his head. "No. You're not serious…Are you?"

Hermione said nothing and continued to look shrewdly at Harry. He was even more bewildered than before. Him? And Sirius? That was impossible! Wasn't it?

"But…But he's my godfather," Harry said at last.

"Yes, but…does that really matter?" Hermione said gently. Did it? Harry didn't know what to think. "If you really love him, then…that should be the only thing that matters."

"I'm going to go…take a walk…" Harry said, getting up slowly and leaving the room.

Ron gaped at Hermione. "But…but…"

"It's true," She confirmed. "I knew something was up." She crossed the room and resumed reading her book as though nothing had happened. Ron shook his head. He'd believe it when he saw it.

Harry's feet led him outside, back to the oak tree he'd stood under earlier that day. He leaned against the trunk and stared at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. So was that really it? Did he really…love Sirius? It would certainly explain his new-found interest in Sirius, and his confusion, but…Even if he did, would he and Sirius actually be able to be together? No. Definitely not. Even if he loved Sirius, he doubted that Sirius would feel the same way. If he even loved Sirius at all. That was the problem. Did he!

Harry entered the house much later that night, still trying to sort out his feelings. He quietly made his way up to the room he shared with Sirius and opened the door slowly. Sirius was asleep, much to Harry's relief. He looked down at Sirius's still form and thought again of Hermione's words. Was it really possible? Harry reached down to caress his face, but stopped midway. He took one last look at him and sat on the couch, leaning back and closing his eyes.

Harry fell asleep fairly quickly, and he dreamed. He was standing in front of a plain black door with a golden doorknob. He turned it and opened the door. The room was pitch black and the door slammed shut behind him. Turning around in the blackness, he saw a light in the middle of the room. Harry walked towards it slowly at first, then faster once he realized it was a gleaming mirror. He stopped in front of the Mirror of Erised and gazed at his reflection. His eyes widened as he saw the image the mirror gave him, but somehow he'd been expecting it. It was almost the same as before--he was with Sirius, but something had changed. Instead of just standing side by side, they were smiling and embracing. They looked at each other with complete adoration and love. Harry rested the palm of his hand on the glass and smiled wistfully. Suddenly the mirror disappeared. He was alone in a black void again, and at that moment he jerked awake.

Harry sat up on the couch and gazed over at Sirius. He was no longer confused--now he knew exactly what he wanted--but he was still uneasy. He all too aware what problems this realization could pose. But at that moment, as he looked at Sirius's sleeping face, he didn't really care. Hermione had been right all along--he didn't know how or why, but he was in love with Sirius, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

so. you know the drill...tell me what you thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink! review:D thank you!  



End file.
